Blackened Raven
by Legendary Raven
Summary: Roberta Quill is your typical outcast that wears all black and has bullies, but what happens when this darkened girl meets a people that have suffered just she had and what stories await her here with them, hopefully they are her saving graces and not be the death of her blackened soul
1. Chapter 1

**REWRITTEN** **! THIS WAS DIFFERENT BEFORE BUT I HAVE REVISED IT, DON'T WORRY I ONLY MADE ONE CHAPTER JUST SOMETHINGS ARE DIFFERENT NOW!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Roberta POV**

To tell you all the truth, not everything is sunshine and rainbows in this reality we call life. Sure it has it's nice, shiny, safe parts but the rest is nothing more than a dark, dank and brutal place then anything else. And I have to admit, the same goes for the people that inhabit our small blue and green planet, it's depressing to think about sometimes.

But, that is not what is happening now. Now, I am currently headed to school and I must say that even though school is useful in some areas I still hate it for one reason, the people. The bullies, my bullies to more specific are well, not fun obviously.

But then again I can't blame them, I am a easy target for bullying. I am a small person in general, most of my peers tower over me and I have no muscles or strength to speak of.

Also my clothing, I wear all black, most of the time it's a black sweater with black tights and shin high black boots with my black gloves and black baseball cap on my straight short cut blond hair and tinted red glasses I am basically covered head to toe, for good reason.

And finally my braces, which will come out soon but not soon enough.

So yeah, that is what I look like, a portion of my life story I want to share at the moment for you all…

Man, I need to stop monologuing to myself…..

This isn't a Shakespeare play, Roberta! Get it together!

But, it might as well be with my life so far, a tragedy that is. But for now life goes on and here I am, at school, oh joy. I have my black bag around my back, music of darker tastes blasting in my headphones as I head up to the doors for a day of misery yet small joys.

Time Jump to End of School Day…

I finally got out to the setting sun of the afternoon as people blasted past me, it was the weekend after all. I walked down the steps with caution, I hadn't seen my tormentors today and it made me on edge. I then took note of some new cars in front of the school.

A blue and pink motorcycle, a black and yellow Urben and a heavy duty green and black SUV. Then three kids I hardly knew either climb on or into said vehicles and drove away towards the edge of town into the deserts beyond.

Cool, yet odd…

"HEY WITCH!" I heard a shout from the other direction only to see my tormentors, Vince and Sierra along with her girlfriends and his guy friends, the Crew had arrived.

"So, we have a bone to pick with you freak." Sierra smirked while I was surrounded on all sides by the Crew of 10 people in total.

"Oh, uh…" I trailed off shrinking in on myself.

"You see, we have this paper on the histories of the Roman Empire that's due on Monday and we need you, the history ass, to do it, for ALL of us." One of her closest friends, Sarah, said with a dark smirk.

"What!? B-but that's impossible I cannot-" I was cut off when a fist landed in my stomach knocking the wind out of me.

"YOU will do it AND you will get us ALL GOOD GRADES, understood Witch." Sierra sneered out with poison dripping as I crumbled to the ground.

A stack of papers were dropped on the ground in front of me, I looked up with tears in my eyes to those dark, careless, eyes staring back at me from the crowd. Slowly, I got to my knees and stuffed the papers in my black bag. As I finished I was pulled to my feet by my collar by Vince.

"If we don't get a good grade we will have a lot of words and FISTS just for you. But for now, just as incentive." He pulled back and clocked a right hook into my head and I fell back to the ground with a thud.

Tears were falling freely as laughter filled my ears, I could hear words being thrown at me, 'FREAK', 'WITCH', 'NERD', 'LOSER'. I picked my bag up quickly and ran as they parted laughing and yelling crude names as I ran with tears stinging my eyes.

I ran for so long that my legs burned with pain and tears had blinded me that I needed to stop and take them away. I looked surprised at my surroundings to see that I was in the middle of the desert and had reached a tee intersection with a giant mesa behind it.

I felt a throb of pain and reached up to felt a bruise forming on my cheek, I took my red tinted glasses were cracked. Sighing I put them back on and headed towards the large mesa, I had never been close to one before as I don't really go out much.

I reached up to the orange stone and felt the cold stung of the rock, then I reached higher, put my foot on a small ledge and on foot and hand after the other I found myself climbing the large mesa, what drove me wasn't me, but something else.

A desire, some sort of need, the need for freedom, for a life not of my own.

I reached the top of the mesa only to be surprised to see the top of a man made structure, it looked like a missle silo, well, that is fun. I smiled, for once this day and saw a elevator as well, I got curious, very curious.

But this is a government building, owned by them, what if they find out? No, no, you know how these places work, Father did tell you after all and he was a well respected military man. I can do this, besides, cool, maybe abandoned places like this, are always fun to look around and after today I need fun.

With my mind set to exploration mode I pushed to button and the elevator opened up to a lit interior. I got in to see it had several levels, I chose the one just above ground level, as I assumed.

The doors closed and the elevator made its way down before the doors shifted away to reveal a catwalk suspended in a large area but what surprised me was the lights were on.

Oh no.

Slowly I peeked out and walked on the catwalk, I could see it was a large room that was lit but the catwalk which was darkened, seems like no one comes up here. I looked down to see a strange face on the floor and a tunnel carved into the rock that lead nowhere and large equipment everywhere, larger than any human could use.

But what caught my attention was the four humans below me, the three kids from school and a older guy in a suit and tie with a darker complexion. The kids were watching a television in a area that looked like a makeshift living room and the man was reading some sort folder beside them.

"Alright, now that that is done you needed something Agent Fowler." A voice came from another tunnel and into the light and I stood there, staring at what was in front of me.

A giant orange and white robot with ocean blue eyes with the same symbol on the floor on him. 'Agent Fowler', turned to the giant robot and said.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could give me more explanation to the events that have plagued us recently, mainly, the kids and their involvement." The robot sighed and motioned him to go to the large green monitor.

He looked at it for a moment before a realization came over his face, "We have a problem, approximately half and hour ago the proximity alarm went off but it is busted due to someone and didn't ring out."

The kids attention were caught and came to the railing, "What does that mean then?" Miko asked with excitement.

"Someone's in the Base."

Dead silence as the tension was now 100 fold increased, my heart began to race as guilt, fear and excitement raced through my small form. Other robots then entered the room talking to themselves, one was the largest with blue and red, a pink and blue female, a black and yellow one talking in weird beeps and clicks to a large green and black robot.

They stopped talking when the felt the tension in the air and there fear ridden expressions.

"Optimus, we have an intruder." The orange and white bot said to the large red and blue bot, with a hardened looked he addressed everyone in the room.

"I am putting us on lockdown, and we will search this Base for this intruder." The others nodded, the orange and white bot pressed a few buttons and iron walls slid across the elevator and possible any other exit.

Welp, this will be interesting.

I guess, welcome to my new life everyone.

Hope this will turn about better then what I had before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Roberta's POV**

I was stood frozen on the catwalk as these beings I had come to know by their names spilt up, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Arcee were the bots while Raf, Jack and Miko were the other humans. They split up, the kids going with there guardians while Agent Fowler and Optimus went together and Ratchet remained behind.

So now it was just me and Ratchet, I needed a plan.

Oh but what? I could try the vents, they must go outside. No, no, they put the place on lockdown. But they there must be a way out of here, somewhere, maybe some exploration is needed.

Slowly I climbed down from a latter to the ground floor land with a quiet tap on the floor. I quickly made sure the bot was unaware and it appeared to be, with a quiet sigh and slowly and quietly made my way down on of the two tunnels that went further in.

I kept close to the wall, listening for anything as I moved from room to room, finding mostly nothing expect for a barracks, bathroom and several rooms with tables and large slabs of metal that was maybe a bed, I don't know.

I came to a four way intersection, with silence I started cross it when I heard movement coming towards one of the halls, a heavy thud that repeated and a familiar male voice.

It was Agent Fowler and Optimus!

I was in the middle of this intersection and it wasn't a small one, I would need to run to get to the other side but that would take to long so I simple froze, like a deer caught in headlights.

"Who do you think it is, Prime?" Fowler's voice rang louder.

"I do not know, Agent Fowler, I just hope it isn't the Decepticons." Optimus's deep voice seemed to reverberate through me giving me the chills.

They came into view of the intersection and both of them froze.

"Ah shit." Was all I said before bolting down the hall, I heard a yell from behind me to see Agent Fowler and Optimus giving chase with the large robot catching up faster than I could run.

Then I felt myself being tackled from behind as Fowler jumped to catch me, we tumbled on the ground, my Father's training kicking in as I gut elbow him and a swift kick to the treasures before he curled in on himself.

I got back up making another making a mad dash before black metal wrapped around me quickly and lifting me off my feet to be held face to face by Optimus Prime who had a frown on his stoic face.

I looked down at how high I was before feeling my adrenaline kick into high gear but before I could do something stupid he spoke up.

"How did you get in here? And who are you?" He stared directly into my red tinted glasses right into my hidden eyes, I avoided eye contact and felt even more guilt rise up. I said nothing in response but I whimpered in fear.

He seemed to notice my fear and his features softened, "It is alright little one, I will not harm you. I just wish to know how you got in here."

He wasn't gripping me tightly anymore but rested me on his hand, swallowing the lump in my throat I spoke up, "P-Please….I-I just w-was curious about these mesa's-s and wanted to climb o-one, then-n I saw the elevator and….."

I trailed off as I heard Fowler grumble to himself as he stood up again, still in pain.

"Agent Fowler," Optimus looked down to him, "It seems we have a new human in our ranks."

"What?! She broke into a silo, that is illegal in of itself Prime!" He argued with the titan.

"Curiosity is a powerful force, besides, she might be endanger know that she knows of us." Fowler grumbled to himself but huffed a fine out as Optimus contacted the others telling them to stop the search and to meet them in the Main Hanger.

 **No One's POV**

The Autobots and there fellow humans all came back to the main hanger awaiting the arrival of Optimus and Fowler with there apparent intruder in tow. Miko was bouncing up and down with excitement plastered on her face.

"Oh, I wonder which Con got in, or do you think it was a animal I mean those get into everything! Oh, I am so excited!" She beamed but before the others could responded the heavy footfalls of their leader were heard before he and Fowler entered the room.

"So, who's the intruder?" Bulkhead asked looking around them.

The Prime lifted his hand to all to see a small black clothed girl with short blond hair coming out from her cap and red tinted glasses and a bag on her shoulder with a sheepish smile.

"This, is our intruder and she meant no harm to any of us."

"A human?! Great, that is just great, it seems they appear out of nowhere these days!" Ratchet glared at the small human who seemed to shrink in on herself.

"Don't worry about Ratchet, he is always like that to everyone, it's nice to meet you…." Miko said waiting for a answer.

She replied softly, "Oh, my name is Roberta Quill."

"Nice to meet yah, welcome to our science fiction club as Jack puts it." Roberta smiled a little as she was lowered down to the humans and greet them.

"So we are keeping her?" Arcee asked her leader as the other bots crowded in.

"Indeed, she meant no harm and from what I can tell just by her body language, she isn't a very happy child." He looked at her with empathy as she interacted with the others.

[Did you guys notice that blackening spot of her face, where she get that from?] Bee spoke up pointing to Roberta where they all saw it.

"Was that from Agent Fowler?" Arcee asked with narrowed eyes at the Agent in question who was asking Roberta something.

"No, I noticed it before when she was caught in the hall, it wasn't from him." The Prime said with concern.

"Hm, maybe one of use should ask about it?" Bulkhead asked before Ratchet merly rolled his optics and went closer to the girl and scanned her.

She froze when she felt a chill go down her and looked to Ratchet with curiosity.

"Uh, what was that?" Her voice still soft to his audios made him shiver slightly.

"I scanned you, I am a Medic after all, by the way where did that bruise come from?" She seemed frozen again before she smiled softly.

"Oh, I was being stupid and fell." He raised his eyebrow before rolling his optics and returning to his work.

"So, Bossbot, who is gonna be Roberta's guardian." She quickly spoke up at that.

"Oh no, I don't need a guardian, I am fine on my own." Optimus approached her.

"I am afraid it is necessary, as the others do so do you." She seemed to slump a little.

"Oh okay sure…." She seemed to give up right away which confused the Prime greatly.

"I believe I will be the best guardian for you for now, I don't want more on the others shoulders." The Prime said with a firm nod.

"Then is it okay if you take me home, I have homework I need to get done." He simple nodded and transformed into a semi, she climbed in and headed back into town.


End file.
